Saltwater Room
by ttalgibit
Summary: Summary: Minseok selalu menyukai dongeng, mereka indah seperti sihir dan mimpi masa kecil, tapi hal-hal seperti dongeng pun terkadang memiliki akhir yang realistis— seperti Luhan. (*) EXO, Xiuhan, Mermaid!AU, Yaoi, Two-shots.


**Saltwater Room**

Pairing(s): Xiuhan/Lumin  
>Genre: Fantasy with hint of romance<br>Rating: T 

A/N: Hello there, aku bisa jamin FF ini sama sekali nggak sama kayak sinetron putri duyung/? Yah gitu aja –apa- Please enjoy and mind to RnR? Thanks *bows*

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Minseok selalu menyukai dongeng, saat ibunya menarik selimut sampai menutup dagunya dan membelai kepalanya lembut. Ia suka cara ibunya membuatnya tidur, dengan suara lembutnya yang mengalunkan dongeng-dongeng sampai ia tertidur. Minseok suka semua, mulai dari putri tidur, ksatria baja hitam, sampai bajak laut— dan juga putri duyung.

"Mereka cantik— sangat cantik. Kulit mereka seputih pasir putih, rambut mereka seperti helaian emas halus, dengan suara indah seperti ombak, dan bola mata bening seperti pantulan air tapi juga dalam tak berujung seperti samudra."

"Apa mungkin ada hal secantik itu di dunia ini?"

"Tentu saja," ibunya tersenyum, "bahkan ada yang lebih cantik daripada putri duyung."

"Apa itu?" Minseok bertanya dengan polos.

"Cinta," ibunya membelai rambut Minseok, "cinta adalah hal terindah di dunia ini, cinta yang akan membuatmu merasa bahagia— jauh lebih bahagia daripada kisah-kisah di dongeng."

"Apa Minseok juga akan merasakan cinta? Seperti putri-putri di dongeng?" Minseok kecil bertanya lagi.

Ibunya tertawa pelan, "kau tidak harus jadi putri, Minseok. Semua orang bisa jatuh cinta."

"Benarkah?" Minseok ikut tersenyum, "Kalau begitu aku ingin jatuh cinta pada sesuatu yang seindah putri duyung."

"Tapi putri duyung itu berbahaya," ibunya memperingatkan, "mereka akan memikat manusia dengan kecantikannya lalu menariknya ke dalam lautan, kau akan terkurung di lautan, dan tidak akan bisa kembali lagi."

"Tapi Minseok kan kuat, Mama," jawab Minseok, "Minseok tidak akan kalah dari putri duyung."

"Benar, anak mama kuat, tapi pertama-tama, kau harus jadi dewasa dulu, dan itu artinya kau harus tidur sekarang— nah sekarang pejamkan matamu," ibu Minseok mengecup kepala Minseok, "selamat tidur, Minseok."

"Selamat tidur, Mama," Minseok menggumam perlahan sebelum tertidur—

_Ia bermimpi tentang putri duyung malam itu._

.

Minseok berumur enam tahun ketika ia pertama kali mendengar orang tuanya bertengkar hebat. Sekeras apa pun Minseok berusaha menutup kedua telinganya teriakan penuh amarah ayahnya tetap terdengar. Minseok mengintip di balik celah pintu kamarnya, ia hanya bisa melihat bayangan ayahnya yang menampar ibunya_. Itu bukan ayahnya_, Minseok menggeleng takut. Ayahnya tidak pernah marah— apalagi memukulnya.. Minseok berharap semua ini tidaklah nyata, semua ini hanyalah mimpi buruk, atau mungkin ini kerjaan iseng dari nenek sihir jahat dari dongeng.

Minseok meringkuk di tempat tidurnya, membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut seperti kepompong. Suara-suara keras dan menyeramkan itu sudah berakhir, hanya meninggalkan suara angin dan ranting yang mengetuk jendela kamarnya yang berpadu dengan suara detik jam dinding. Minseok memejamkan matanya namun rasa kantuk tidak kunjung datang, hingga akhirnya pintu kamarnya dibuka perlahan. Dari suara langkahnya yang ringan Minseok langsung mengenali itu adalah suara langkah kaki ibunya. Wanita itu menyelinap ke tempat tidur Minseok dengan hati-hati lalu memeluk Minseok dengan perlahan agar ia tidak terbangun. Minseok mulai merasa tenang dalam dekapan ibunya, tapi tidak lama kemudian ia dikejutkan dengan cairan hangat yang menetes mengenai pipinya. Tidak ada suara ibunya yang melantunkan dongeng malam itu, hanya suara isakan yang tertahan.

Minseok ingat ayahnya pernah berkata, _"aku mencintaimu,"_ kepada ibunya. Minseok juga ingat senyum bahagia mereka ketika ibunya tersenyum dan membalasnya dengan, _"aku juga mencintaimu."_

Cinta seharusnya membuat mereka bahagia seperti di dongeng, lantas— mengapa mereka berteriak? Mengapa ayahnya terlihat sangat tersiksa? Mengapa ibunya menangis? Mengapa mereka tidak hidup bahagia selama-lamanya seperti yang tertulis di akhir dongeng?

_Kenapa?_

Minseok berumur enam tahun ketika ia berhenti _percaya_—

_Menolak untuk percaya pada dongeng dan cinta._

.

Ada pantai kecil yang bisa dilihat dari tebing yang letaknya tidak jauh dari rumahnya, hanya lima belas menit jika ditempuh dengan bus. Untuk sampai di pantai ia harus menuruni ratusan anak tangga dari tebing menuju pantai.

Minseok suka laut, mungkin itu semua karena warna birunya, anginnya yang sepoi-sepoi, atau suara ombaknya yang menenangkan, entahlah. Minseok merendam kakinya yang lelah ke dalam air laut, air laut yang dingin membasuh dan menggelitik kakinya. Saat masih kecil dulu ia akan berlari menjauhi ombak, karena ia takut akan terbawa ombak dan diseret ke lautan— _seperti pesona putri duyung. _

_Bagaimana rasanya tinggal di dalam laut?_

Minseok tidak pernah lupa dengan putri duyung, sampai sekarang pun ia masih penasaran dengan rupanya. Tapi semakin ia memikirkannya, semakin ia ingat kalau semua dongeng itu tidaklah nyata.

Tapi bahkan dongeng seperti putri duyung punya akhir yang realistis— _sang putri duyung yang berubah menjadi buih._ Terkadang Minseok bertanya-tanya— mengapa putri duyung tetap mencintai pangeran bodoh itu? Mengapa ia rela mengorbankan hidupnya? Bahkan setelah mencintai seperti itu pun sang pangeran tetap tidak membalas cintanya.

Kemudian Minseok teringat akan orang tuanya—

Apakah cinta sama palsunya dengan dongeng? Hanya sekedar kebohongan manis pengantar tidur anak-anak?

Tapi Minseok tidak pernah jatuh cinta, jadi ia hanya bisa bertanya-tanya.

.

Minseok berusia lima belas tahun ketika sebuah tempat hiburan baru dibuka di dekat rumahnya— sebuah rumah akuarium. Ada ratusan— ah, bukan— ada ribuan ikan di sana. Saat pertama kali berkunjung ke sana Minseok hanya bisa terkesiap, terkagum-kagum melihat pemandangan di balik kaca tebal. Ribuan ikan warna-warni berkelompok dan berenang bersama membentuk pola-pola yang indah, seperti lukisan abstrak berlatarkan biru gradasi. Minseok dengan mudah bisa membayangkan suara ombak, seakan-akan ia tidak sedang berhadapan dengan akuarium. Minseok seperti tengah berada di dunia lain, dunia bawah laut—

Untuk sejenak ia kembali bermimpi tentang putri duyung.

_Bagaimana rasanya jadi putri duyung?_

.

Minseok mengunjungi akuarium itu nyaris setiap hari, setiap pulang sekolah ia akan langsung berlari masih lengkap dengan seragamnya. Minseok bisa memandangi ikan-ikan dan terumbu karang buatan di balik kaca itu berjam-jam, mengetuk kacanya perlahan, ia menghapal semua jenis ikan di sana— orang-orang pasti akan berpikir kalau ia adalah seorang ahli ikan. Minseok tidak pernah bosan—Ia bahkan menamai beberapa ikan favoritnya, sebut saja ia gila— semua yang ada di balik kaca tebal nan dingin itu telah menjadi obsesinya.

"Sesuka itu kah kau pada akuarium?" Baekhyun, salah satu pekerja di akuarium itu bertanya.

Minseok mengangguk, "mereka menenangkan."

Baekhyun menempelkan tangan berjari lentiknya ke kaca, "apa kau tidak takut bosan?"

"Tidak."

Baekhyun tersenyum, "aku senang akuarium kami punya pengunjung setia sepertimu— itu artinya upah bayaranku akan tetap lancar— tapi kami sudah mau tutup sekarang, jadi, hush, pulang sana!" ia tertawa lalu berpura-pura mengusir Minseok.

"Aku akan datang lagi besok!" Minseok berseru sambil tertawa.

"Tidak! Aku bisa mati bosan kalau terus-terusan melihat wajahmu!" Baekhyun berseru dengan nada yang sengaja dibuat dramatis.

.

Minseok baru saja lulus dari sekolah menengah akhir ketika ia memutuskan untuk bekerja sambilan di akuarium favoritnya. Baekhyun menyambutnya dengan senang (walau ia tidak mau mengakuinya). Ia bisa berada lebih dekat dengan akuariumnya, dan itu artinya benar-benar dekat, seperti memberi makan ikan-ikan di akuarium itu. Minseok terus merasa _tenggelam_ setiap kali ia berada di sana— _mengapa orang-orang takut dikurung oleh putri duyung di lautan?_

.

Minseok sudah bekerja di akuarium itu selama beberapa minggu saat Baekhyun dipromosikan pangkatnya menjadi _manager_.

"Aku tidak percaya gajiku akan naik dua kali lipat," Baekhyun tersenyum bahagia, "kau, Minseok, akan kutraktir kau _apa saja _malam ini, katakan saja apa yang kau mau."

"Oh, itu bagus sekali," Minseok menunjukkan senyum bangga untuk Baekhyun, "tapi aku mau sesuatu yang lain."

"Apa itu?" Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "apa itu lebih penting daripada daging sapi?"

Minseok mengangguk—

"Bolehkah mulai hari ini tugas membersihkan tangki akuarium diserahkan padaku?" Minseok menatapnya dengan pandangan berbinar.

"Hanya itu?" Baekhyun melongo, "kau tahu? Kurasa kau benar-benar tergila-gila pada akuarium-akuarium ini."

"Itu artinya boleh?" Minseok bertanya lagi.

"Ya ya, sekarang tolong bersihkan seluruh lantai, aku akan membereskan sisanya, aku akan menunggumu di luar nanti," Baekhyun menyodorkan alat pel ke arahnya.

"Siap, _manager_," Minseok bisa melihat cengiran malu-malu Baekhyun ketika ia melangkah pergi.

Sepeninggal Baekhyun, Minseok mulai mengepel lantai koridor akuarium itu. Ia bersenandung sambil memutar-mutar tongkat pel di tangannya, bergerak dengan pola seperti pasangan yang sedang berdansa. Tiba-tiba saja Minseok mendengar suara kikikan, ia menghentikan tariannya lalu menoleh ke sekelilingnya, "Baekhyun?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Merasa itu semua hanya perasaannya saja, Minseok kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya, ia kembali bernyanyi— "Baby don't cry—"

'—_tonight'_

Minseok berbalik dengan cepat, ia melihat sekelibat bayangan di tengah cahaya remang-remang.

"Baekhyun?" Minseok berseru lagi, ia yakin itu pasti Baekhyun—

Tapi suaranya sedikit berbeda, suara baekhyun lantang, sedikit serak, dan melengking— tapi ini begitu _lembut_.

Minseok berjalan sedikit lalu melihat sekelebat bayangan lagi, oke, ini mulai jadi _sedikit_ menyeramkan, "Baekhyun, ini tidak lucu. Berhenti menakutiku."

Minseok berdiri di depan sebuah tangki akuarium di sudut ruangan yang gelap, di tangki itu terdapat banyak bebatuan dan hiasan yang indah tetapi Minseok tidak pernah terlalu memperhatikannya karena tangki ini hanya memiliki sedikit ikan. Minseok menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, mungkin Baekhyun sedang bersembunyi untuk mengerjainya. Minseok tidak menemukan celah apapun untuk bersembunyi jadi ia menatap lagi kaca-kaca akuarium yang terlihat terang di tengah kegelapan.

Minseok menyentuh bagian belakang lehernya. _Siapa yang tidak merinding?_

Minseok tersadar melihat pantulan wajahnya di kaca akuarium, mungkin saja bayangan itu hanyalah bayangannya, atau mungkin bayangan tongkat pelnya. Minseok bernafas lega lalu berbalik, dan ia melihatnya—

Di tangki yang jarang ikannya itu ia melihat sosok, Minseok kira itu bayangannya juga—

Tapi rambut Minseok warnanya coklat bukan emas berkilau, bola matanya juga tidak berwarna biru bening seperti air di akuarium. Minseok terpaku menatap sosok cantik itu, namun beberapa detik kemudian sosok itu menghilang, kembali masuk ke dalam kegelapan air.

.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali? Di luar sini dingin sekali tahu," Baekhyun menguap sambil mengusap-usap tangannya lalu memasukkannya ke saku jaketnya.

Minseok tidak menjawab, pandangannya nyaris kosong.

"Hei, hei, kau kenapa?" Baekhyun mengguncangkan tubuhnya, "kenapa wajahmu pucat begitu?"

Minseok menoleh perlahan— pelan-pelan sekali, "Baek, apa kau pernah melihat hantu?"

Baekhyun berkedip beberapa kali—

"Hah?"

.

Minseok tetap pergi bekerja keesokan harinya, ia bersikeras kalau ia telah mengalami _delusi_, _halusinasi_—apa pun itu. Mungkin karena ia mengantuk, ya, ia sudah menyiapkan kopi ekstra hari ini, jadi semua akan baik-baik saja, kan?

Itu seperti putri duyung— tapi logikanya menolak mentah-mentah pikirannya itu.

Walau begitu Minseok ingin membuktikan sesuatu. Jadi ia menghampiri Baekhyun, "_Manager_ Baek, apa aku boleh membersihkan tangki hari ini?"

Baekhyun menyemburkan kopinya lalu terbatuk, sepertinya ia belum terbiasa dengan sebutan _manager._

.

Minseok memakai pakaian menyelamnya, ia mengeratkan selang oksigen ke mulutnya lalu mengecek secara keseluruhan, lalu memberi sinyal kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun menepuk pundaknya, "ingat, kau harus naik ke permukaan untuk mengganti tabung oksigennya tiap setengah jam sekali."

Minseok mengangguk lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke dalam tangki. Kalau melihat ikan-ikan dibalik kaca tebal akuarium terasa luar biasa, berada di dalam air bersama ikan-ikan itu rasanya lebih dari luar biasa— Minseok kehabisan kata-kata. Hampir saja ia lupa akan tanggung jawabnya untuk membersihkan tangki, tapi kemudian ia tersadar dari lamunannya dan langsung bekerja membersihkan kaca tangki dari dalam.

Minseok membersihkan tangki dengan cepat, ia bahkan sempat-sempatnya menyentuh langsung beberapa ikan— jangan salahkan Minseok, dia hanya— yah, terobsesi. Minseok hanya tinggal membersihkan satu tangki. Tangki air asin— tangki berisi sosok itu.

Minseok menelan ludahnya lalu berjalan untuk pindah ke tangki itu, jantungnya berdegup kencang— ia tidak bisa menyangkal kalau ia merasa takut. Minseok turun perlahan-lahan, suasana di dalam tangki ini lebih sunyi, kesannya kabur, mistis, dan sesak— seperti berada di laut sesungguhnya.

Minseok buru-buru membersihkan semua permukaan kacanya, sesekali menoleh kebelakang seakan-akan ada yang siap menerkamnya kapan saja. Ketika ia merasa sudah menggosok seluruh permukaan kaca, ia berenang menuju ke permukaan sambil menoleh takut-takut—

Sebuah sosok berenang melintasinya, Minseok nyaris melepaskan selang oksigen dari mulutnya. Ia berani bersumpah baru saja ia melihat punggung dan kepala berambut emas—

Minseok yakin— segila apapun kedengarannya— ia telah melihat duyung untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Dan Minseok juga yakin, kalau ia tidak gila.

.

.

.

-tbc-

* * *

><p>.<p>

A/N: bersambung ya, nah kan malah makin mirip sinetron -_-V  
>yup, Luhan yang jadi putri duyung (atau pangeran duyung, atau putra duyung? Ah bodo amat, panggil aja Luhan si duyung?) Dan Baekhyun jadi manager/? Maaf tapi udah lama aku berdelusi kalo Baekhyun cocok jadi manager, tukang ngatur terus marah-marah –digampar Baekhyun-  
>Makasih udah baca sampai disini, maaf kalo ada typo, nggak sempet baca soalnya ngetik ini nggak sampe dua jam, hahaha?  
>Oke, see you next chapter! :D<p> 


End file.
